This specification relates generally to the display of a weather hazard warning. More particularly, this specification relates to the display of a weather hazard warning related to ice crystals.
Conventional aircraft hazard weather radar systems, such as the WXR 2100 MultiScan™ radar system manufactured by Rockwell Collins, Inc., have Doppler capabilities and are capable of detecting at least four parameters: weather range, weather reflectivity, weather velocity, and weather spectral width or velocity variation. The weather reflectivity is typically scaled to green, yellow, and red color levels that are related to rainfall rate. The radar-detected radial velocity variation can be scaled to a turbulence level and displayed as magenta. Such weather radar systems can conduct vertical sweeps and obtain reflectivity parameters at various altitudes.
Ice crystals pose threats to aircraft and their components. For example, sensors can provide improper readings when clogged by ice. Probes and engines can also be susceptible to damage caused by mixed phase and glaciated ice crystals when operating near areas of deep convection and at higher altitudes. Engine rollback issues are believed to be related to ice crystal accretion, followed by aggregate detachment in solid form before continuing through the aircraft engine.
Radar reflectivity levels in and around the convective regions at high altitudes associated with high altitude ice crystal formation have typically been very low and can be difficult to detect. Further, it is difficult to distinguish low reflectivity precipitation areas on a conventional display from areas of high altitude ice crystal (HAIC) formation. Detection and display of high altitude ice crystallization is desirous because the icing events caused by HAIC conditions can have a direct impact on aircraft, crew and passengers depending on the severity of the accretion.
Thus, there is a need for an aircraft hazard warning system method that provides a user interface or human machine interface (HMI) for high altitude ice crystal (HAIC) conditions. There is also a need for a hazard detection system that displays high altitude associated threat (HAAT) conditions. There is also a need for an HAIC detection system and method. There is a further need for a display protocol for HAAT or HAIC warnings. Further, there is a need for a display protocol that prioritizes detection and alerting functions for HAAT and/or HAIC conditions. Yet further, there is a need for an aircraft hazard warning system that alerts a pilot to HAIC conditions.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.